


The Screenwriter

by clayray3290



Category: Beast (Band), Secret (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: Episode One. An Inadvertent Meeting





	

Kikwang hit ‘Enter’ with a swish and then leaned forward to read the results. Okay, no newer results since the last time he searched for ‘Secret.’ The 100 Points Out Of 100 cast didn’t know how correct they had been when they joked that Kikwang liked Hyosung and had searched for Secret on the internet before.

He was glad that ‘Secret Garden’ was over so that now he could more easily find articles about Hyosung. He had genuinely been speaking from experience when he had commented that it was impossible to find things to do with the girl group Secret because there would only be ‘Secret Garden’ related things.

He didn’t really have the time to watch that many dramas, but he watched ‘Secret Garden’ because he knew Hyosung liked it so much. He had just finished watching the last episode, and throughout the whole series, Kikwang had found himself mentally trying to put himself in Kim Ju-Won’s place and Hyosung in Gil Ra-Im’s.

Kikwang suddenly had a genius idea.

“Doojoon-ah, come here!”

Doojoon moseyed on over. “What’s up?” He glanced at the screen. “You’re creeping on Hyosung again?”  
Kikwang chose to ignore that. “Can you get me in touch with the other girls of Secret? I need their help and I know you and Jieun are close after doing that radio show together…”  
Doojoon couldn’t help smiling at Jieun’s name. The smile quickly turned into an expression of suspicious bafflement, however. “But why do you need their help?”  
“You’ll see. Just get in touch with Jieun, please?”  
“Okay…” Doojoon reluctantly said as he left.  
Kikwang looked back at his computer screen. As he typed, he read aloud, “Top…romantic…things…in…a…drama…”

Hyosung looked over to see Jieun looking at her iPad and smiling happily.  
“What are you so giddy about, Jieun-ah?” Hyosung headed over to look at Jieun’s iPad screen.  
Jieun hastily pressed the iPad into her chest. “Nothing!”  
Jieun was always a terrible liar. “You’re talking with Doojoon, aren’t you?”  
“Nooooo…” Hyosung gave Jieun a pointed look. “Okay, maybe…”  
“You’re so in love with him.”  
“Who, me? N-No, I’m not! Really, I’m not!”  
“You’re a terrible liar, Jieun. Man, I’m so envious of you and him…” Hyosung trailed off as Jieun became again fixated on her screen.

Suddenly, Jieun got up and said, “Hyosung unnie, let’s…let’s go to the business office!”  
Hyosung raised an eyebrow. “Umm…why?”  
“Because…because…Just come with me!” Jieun couldn’t think of any legitimate reason.  
“But why should I go with you? You’ll be perfectly fine going alone.”  
“Just – just, please?” Jieun made a puppy dog pouting face.

Jieun was acting very very suspiciously. But Hyosung was curious and so she followed Jieun to the business office. Jieun (not-so-)casually headed over to the fax machine and hovered there.

“So…what are we doing in the business office?”  
“Umm…” Jieun consulted her iPad. “Oh, you know…I just…Like the temperature of this room better…”  
“Okay…”

Suddenly, the fax machine whirred into life.  
Jieun snatched the cover sheet before Hyosung could get to it and ripped it into shreds, startling Hyosung.  
“Why did you do that?”  
“It’s a secret. Just look at the actual fax.”

Hyosung walked over and pulled out the sheet of paper from the fax machine.  
Hyosung read aloud, “Cast List. Female Lead: Jun Hyosung. Screenwriter – Why are there only question marks?”  
Jieun couldn’t help giggling excitedly. “Just keep reading!”  
Hyosung continued, “Setting: Right outside the cable car entrance at the foot of Namsan.”  
Hyosung genuinely had no idea what was going on. “What does this mean? Who is this? WHAT is this?”

Jieun waved off Hyosung’s questions. “Let’s go!”

So Jieun grabbed Hyosung’s arm and after reining in Zinger and Sunhwa, they hurried her to Namsan. They stood outside the building that led to the cable cars up Namsan to the Seoul Tower.  
“Okay…So, what are we waiting for?” There was an incredible amount of people milling about – families, couples, tourists – all waiting in line to get on the cable cars. Hyosung was absolutely bewildered.  
Jieun looked down at her iPad. “Aha!” She cleared her throat. “Episode One. An Inadvertent Meeting.”  
“What? What are you talking about, Jieun?”  
Without a verbal response, Jieun just pushed Hyosung into line.

They waited in line and were just about to get into a cable car. The cable cars fit four people, so Hyosung assumed that the four girls would be all together. But apparently, the guy in front of them with a hat and sunglasses was by himself. So there was a moment of awkwardness when the cable car attendant told them they would have to either wait or have one person go alone. After an elbow in the ribs from Jieun, Zinger raised her hand. “I’ll do it!”  
“Are you sure, Hana-yah? We can wait…” Hyosung said in concern.  
“No!” Jieun exclaimed. Hyosung looked at Jieun in surprise. “We’ll just go now. Bye Hana!” Hyosung was about to protest again, but Zinger pushed Hyosung into the cable car.  
They stepped into the cable car and sat down, Jieun and Sunhwa on one side, and Hyosung on the other with the stranger guy. Jieun immediately stuck her head out and looked down.  
She squealed, “Ahh! Unnie, it’s so beautiful! But ahh!!! We’re so high up!” Jieun quickly retreated and curled herself in a bit. “Ooh, I’m scared, unnie!”  
Sunhwa laughed and stared out, too. “Everything looks so small!”

Jieun then looked down at her iPad, leaned over to Sunhwa, and then the two were guffawing.  
“What? What are you two laughing about?” Hyosung asked indignantly.  
“Nothing!” Sunhwa exclaimed.

Suddenly, the cable car lurched. Out of instinct, Hyosung clung onto the person next to her. The guy seemed completely unfazed. When the cable car steadied, Hyosung blushed and quickly bowed her head. “I’m so sorry!”  
The guy just nodded and gazed out again. There was something about him that was so familiar, but Hyosung just couldn’t place where she knew him from…  
Jieun and Sunhwa erupted into giggles. In chorus, the two girls said, “Episode Two. Surprise Skinship!”  
Hyosung couldn’t tell if it was actually supposed to be this second episode of whatever was going on or if Jieun and Sunhwa were just teasing her and making things up. She was just terribly confused as to what was going on.

The cable car got going again and they finally got to the top. The silent guy they rode the cable car with seemed to have evaporated and the three girls reunited with Zinger. The girls went up to one of the observation decks of the Tower. Hyosung wandered off, gazing out at Seoul laid out below.  
The three remaining girls watched Hyosung from a distance. The remaining Beast boys came up from behind and joined the girls.  
Junhyung said wryly, “Kikwang thought he was being _so_ clever, sending a fax like how they teased him about in 100 Points Out Of 100. And then this whole drama setup.”  
Zinger shushed him. “It’s cute! Just let them have their romantic moment.” Junhyung was about to retort, but Sunhwa interrupted, “Don’t bicker, guys. It’s the next ‘episode!’ Episode Three. Falling In Love."

Kikwang watched as Hyosung’s eyes took in the loveliness surrounding her. Hyosung looked to be so at peace, a soft smile resting on her lips. Hyosung always made sure to be full of pep and energy around others, but Hyosung seemed so _real_ like this. She was quiet, but not unnaturally so. It was a content sort of calm.

She was beautiful.

Kikwang sent the Beast boys a cue, and with hasty instructions and goodbyes, they dispersed. The girls headed over to Hyosung.  
“Unnie, I’m hungry. Let’s go to the revolving restaurant on the top deck.” Jieun said plaintively.  
“Jieun-ah, that restaurant is probably ridiculously expensive!” Hyosung was ever practical.  
Sunhwa responded, matter-of-fact, “But this is something you just HAVE to do once when you’re up here! Come on, unnie!”  
Zinger popped up behind Hyosung and started pushing her towards the elevators.

The four girls got a table and were making easy conversation. Jieun kept on periodically checking her iPad.  
“Jieun-ah, put that iPad away, let’s just eat and chat!” Hyosung said.  
“Umm…ah…I have an important message to take care of!” Jieun got up from the table and started to head out. Hyosung turned her attention back to the menu, so she didn’t see Jieun pantomiming to Sunhwa and Zinger.  
“Umm…I need to go to the bathroom!” Sunhwa suddenly said. She nudged Zinger. “Ah, me, too!” Zinger added.  
“Oh, come to think of it, it’ll be good for me to go to the bathroom, too.” Hyosung started to get up as well.  
“NOOO!!” Sunhwa and Zinger frantically waved their hands.  
Hyosung gave them a funny look. “Why not? I just wanted to wash my hands…”  
Sunhwa thought quickly. “Somebody needs to stay at the table to guard our purses!”  
“Oh, okay…Hurry up and go then.”

Hyosung sat there and looked through her menu, keenly aware that she looked to be very very alone. She decided on what she wanted to eat and then she sat there, waiting.

_What’s taking them so long?!?!_

Zinger, Sunhwa, and Jieun had gathered behind a convenient folding screen with the rest of Beast and they were excitedly chuckling with the boys. They could see Hyosung at the table through the cracks between each panel of the folding screen.

Hyosung was staring out again when suddenly, a waiter approached. “A cappuccino for you, compliments of The Screenwriter.”  
“What? I didn’t order – Oh, okay, thank you?”

Hyosung sipped her cappuccino, getting foam on her top lip. She sighed. She would love to have a foam kiss, like in ‘Secret Garden.’ She wanted to live a drama. But no, that would never happen. With another sigh, Hyosung raised up her napkin to wipe off the foam when suddenly a hand stopped her.

Kikwang smiled at her.

“Final Episode. True Love’s Kiss.”


End file.
